Football
by Stars-And-Keys
Summary: Gilbert has a problem. He goes to his bro's place in Germany every off season, but then he misses his best friend Elizabeta. The solution?   Based off some American Baseball player's love story which I thought could fit this pairing. Finished at 1:30 am.


The following story is dedicated to Charlotte...You know who you are...Mostly because shes the biggest PruHun Fan I know. Hope she enjoys if she reeds this, and doesn't hate me for all my annoy-awesomeness yet.

It was a clear summer morning.

Gilbert was sitting around the goal post, just thinking.

He was a professional football, or soccer if your American, player, and was trying to sort out his un-awesome problem.

His brother, Ludwig, owned a bar, and during the off season, Ludwig would have the Prussian fly over to Germany and help out at it.

One problem.

His closet, awesome friend since he was very little, Elizabeta, lived out in Hungary, where his football team was.

He was torn between betraying his brother, and staying with his closest friend he knew he would miss if he left, or miss his friend yet again as he left to get awesome free beer and stay with his brother and Ludwig's boyfriend/girlfriend/gender neutral partner Feli-something, an Italian, or maybe they weren't dating and just really really close.

Any ways, the reason why he was un-awesomely confused was not his brother's maybe partner's gender, it was how to stay, not only with his best friend, but also with his brother, throughout the off season.

He knew he couldn't bring Elizabeta to Ludwig's place unless her and him had an awesome-r connection then just close friends, no matter how close- That was it!

He knew how to stay with both of them, while still keeping his career, he only needed to hope she would say 'yes', but on account of how awesome he was, of course she would!

Gilbert got up, and kicked the football into the goal. That was an awesome sign. He started off hopefully on his journey.

...o-0-o...

Gilbert stuffed his hands into his pockets, breathing in the cold, Hungarian, air. He looked up at the sign. 'Smith's Jewellery' it read in common language.

He raised his hands, pressing them together, muttering a small prayer before walking forward and pushing open the door.

The bell jingled and a man from the back called out 'I'll be with you in a moment!'

This place seemed nice, semi-awesome.

He walked over to a near-by counter and stared through the counters.

An old man approached the Prussian. "What are you looking to buy, young sir?"

"I'm proposing to my ... close friend. " He stated truthfully. Gilbert had learned from past experience, if you're not truthful in what you want, you won't get what you want.

"Ah~ Young love! Engagement rings are right over here." The man took a few steps away and the Prussian followed.

One caught Gilbert's eye immediately though. It was silver, simple, with two hands in black on it holding a heart-shaped deep blue druzy.

"That one." He whispered, pointing the ring out.

The old man chuckled, pulling the ring out from the glass case.

The ring looked, in the Prussian's mind, awesome.

Gilbert paid for the ring, being a football(American Soccer) player and all, it wasn't very hard, and even gave the man a tip.

...o-0-o...

"Elizabeta?" Gilbert called out, opening the door with the spare key she kept under the were little problem in her small town.

A feminine voice called something out, but was too faint for Gilbert to hear it. The male was very very un-awesomely nervous.

He watched as she came out from a hall, still clipping a flowery pin in her hair.

Gilbert gulped. _Damn._ For the emph-time, he thought about how beautiful she was, brown hair cascading down her back. Just now admitting it, though.

Her boyfriend of many several years had left her, alone, in the middle of the night, for some piano deal, and never, ever,un-awesomely came back. Ever since then she had been slightly more quiet and emotionless.

Elizabeta looked at him. "Hello, Gilbert. What do'ya want?"

Gilbert nodded, looking down at his feet like they were the Mona Lisa, but considering his awesomeness, they might have well."Mnp." His fingers investigated very square inch of the box, making sure none was left unfelt by the awesome fingers before he pulled it out, he was procrastinating.

"Some things up Gil." It wasn't a question, rather a statement. "What the hells wrong?" Even if she hated him, 'Mnp' meant he was thinking about doing something that would either ruin him or push him to the top, it happened in the last year of collage when he did some senior prank and was in the hospital for 4 months. She had stopped any of _those _after that incident.

Gilbert looked up, and looked around at the simple, brown walls with a painting her neighbour Feliciano had done of a lake with some trees, mountains, and the best environment for proposing to your best friend. "Can we go somewhere else?" He asked slowly, making sure to pick the right words.

Elizabeta nodded, fairly cautious at his actions, just hoping he wasn't out to murder her or anything., and grabbed her coat.

Gilbert was usual when it came to manners though, hoping in the car and starting it, before even remembering to unlock the door, never mind hold it open.

Elizabeta was still nervous though, never anywhere near as nervous as the driver of the car though, as they continued on down a road, occasionally turning, until reaching a gravel and dirt road, seldom used by the looks.

In all truth, Gilbert had little idea where he was going, just randomly going along.

He smiled in realization, though, at where the old trail had taken them, he had seen in once in a map.

It was bigger then a pond, but smaller then a lake. In the background were the deep green Hungarian hills. And in the fore ground were small rabbits and mice. Nothing like the majestic painting in her entryway, but it would have to do.

_Breath in. Breath out. _Breath in. Breath out.__

Why did this seem so much easier in his thoughts and when he was planning it out on the foot ball (soccer) field?

Gah. Here went nothing. He crouched down on one knee, and pulled out the small box, muttering words of luck in German. "Elizabeta...Willst du mich heiraten?" It was all in German, but judging by what else was going on, she translated it to 'Will you marry me?'

Moment of pause."Igen! Igen igen igen!" She leaped forward, quick with deciding and hugged the man tightly.

Judging by her actions, Gilbert translated that to 'Yes'.

Oh thank God. PROBLEM SOLVED.


End file.
